


Капитан Белфаст

by Tenzhe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenzhe/pseuds/Tenzhe
Summary: Ирландское АУ, почти какоридж. «Капитан смотрел на жителей Ирландии с фронтонов домов, с больших и малых граффити в Белфасте, Лисберне и Дерри. Легендарный сотрудник Королевской полиции Ольстера, окружной инспектор третьего класса. Художник и карикатурист, протестант, сын медсестры, работавшей в католическом госпитале, и погибшей при взрыве грузовика, начиненного семтексом».





	Капитан Белфаст

Его лицо было знакомо каждому. Капитан смотрел на жителей Ирландии с фронтонов домов, с больших и малых граффити в Белфасте, Лисберне и Дерри. Легендарный сотрудник Королевской полиции Ольстера, окружной инспектор третьего класса. Художник и карикатурист, протестант, сын медсестры, работавшей в католическом госпитале, и погибшей при взрыве грузовика, начиненного семтексом. Рано осиротевший Стивен Роджерс пытался бороться с насилием, создавая карикатуры и плакаты, но, после очередного теракта на благотворительном марафоне, понял, что терроризм невозможно остановить карандашом и словом. Хлипкий от природы Стивен пробился в правительственную программу «Британский суперсолдат», выжил после двухэтапного введения сыворотки, и не просто выжил – обрел новое сильное тело, повышенную регенерацию и обостренное чувство справедливости. Несмотря на недовольство правительственных и высших армейских чинов, Стивен вернулся в родной Белфаст, поступил на службу в Королевскую полицию и посвятил себя восстановлению безопасности в регионе. Он был известен как тихий одинокий человек, избегавший соблазнов, тративший свободное от службы время на любимое хобби – рисование. Плакаты и граффити, созданные Стивом, дышали жизнью, призывали к миру и бескровному сосуществованию католиков и протестантов.

Долгое время – почти сорок лет – считалось, что Капитан Белфаст погиб при взрыве корабля «Аист», принадлежавшего военно-морскому флоту Великобритании. Стивен вывел заминированное боевиками судно из порта города Балтимор, чтобы избежать разрушений и человеческих жертв, и пошел ко дну, как соотечественник-«Титаник». Капитана оплакали, запечатлели на бетонных стенах и фасадах домов, и даже установили небольшой мемориал – памятуя о присущей покойному скромности. Жизнь шла своим чередом – гибли люди, тонули корабли, правительственная программа терпела неудачи, пытаясь создать новых суперсолдатов. Незадолго до столетия гибели знаменитого уроженца верфей Белфаста – «Титаника» – в Балтиморе начались работы по подъему обломков «Аиста». Водолазы не ожидали встретить ничего удивительного – оборудование и имущество, стоившие около двух тысяч стерлингов, слишком долго пролежали на дне и пришли в негодность. Тем ошеломительнее была находка. Из глубинных слоев воды достали обломок каюты – по словам очевидцев, в ней каким-то чудесным образом сохранился пузырь воздуха. Вместе с каютой на палубу водолазного судна подняли Стивена Роджерса, пребывавшего в бессознательном состоянии, близком к анабиозу. Легенду Белфаста немедленно доставили в военный госпиталь. После реанимационных процедур Роджерс пришел в себя, узнал о Соглашении Страстной Пятницы и последовавшем за этим разоружением военизированных группировок, и громко возблагодарил Господа за исполнение своих чаяний.

Через несколько дней Главный констебль Королевской полиции Ольстера Александер Пирс сообщил Стиву, что восстанавливает его в должности инспектора, позволил взять отпуск для реабилитации и посоветовал внимательно присмотреться к новому миру.

– Война не закончилась, сынок, – сочувственно сообщил он. – Рано обращать ненависть к прошлому. У нас под боком – бункеры с оружием, которые ИРА отказывается бетонировать. Они допускают туда международных инспекторов, те заявляют, что оружие не сдвигается с места, но у меня нет веры наблюдателям из Северной Африки и Норвегии. ИРА и отпочковавшиеся партии торгуются, пытаясь купить себе места в парламенте. Волна убийств не прекращается. Постоянные провокации... а как еще расценить выстрел из гранатомета по зданию МИ-6? У них огромные запасы семтекса, поставленного Ливией в конце восьмидесятых годов. Отставные военные не принимают Соглашений Страстной Пятницы. Я каждый день жду неприятных сюрпризов... а сейчас, когда вернулся ты – тот, по кому отзвонил прощальный колокол – вероятность сюрпризов возрастает в десятки раз. Отдохни, Стив. Отдохни и возвращайся. Мы ждем очередную комиссию по проверке бункеров. Я прошу тебя сопроводить инспекторов и осмотреть оружие собственными глазами. Договорились?

Стив кивнул. Пирс похлопал его по плечу и отбыл.

 

...Мир изменился. Стив замечал это каждый день, каждый час. Уже не каждую минуту – хотя бы за это спасибо Господу. Новая техника радовала и восхищала, делала жизнь удобнее. К человеческой раскованности и изменившейся моде можно было привыкнуть. К мемориалу и граффити со своим лицом Стив отнесся с прохладцей – не впечатлило. Труднее всего он принял потери и старость. Многие из тех, с кем он служил, отправились на кладбище. Некоторые жили в домах престарелых. Некоторые утратили разум. Эти люди его оплакали, проводили звоном колокола, прожили честную, полную забот и радостей жизнь. А теперь, на их закате, Стив вернулся из пены морской, как призрак или тритон – по-прежнему молодой, полный сил и энергии. Это было нечестно.

Он коротал дни у компьютера, поглощая информацию, которую в изобилии дарила сеть. Ночью выходил из дома, бродил по знакомым и изменившимся улицам, обдумывая факты. Пирс лукавил. Королевская полиция следила за порядком вполглаза, волну крови в последние годы гнали не республиканцы, а лоялисты, открыто расхаживающие с оружием. Сам Пирс активно занимался делами политическими, предоставляя ИРА право разбираться с наркоторговцами, защищать жителей бедных районов от хулиганов и даже расследовать убийства – разумеется, неформально. Лодку раскачивали с обеих сторон – так было и раньше – вот только спасательные жилеты достались не всем.

«Надо поговорить с международными инспекторами, – думал Стив, углубляясь в переулки. – Надо навестить Пегги, подождать – вдруг у нее наступит просветление? – и расспросить про местные подковерные игрища, которые я пропустил, закопавшись в ил».

Пару раз на прогулках Стиву казалось, что за ним кто-то следит. Ни звука шагов, ни мелькнувшего силуэта. Только ощущение тяжелого взгляда, буравящего спину. Или голову – когда неизвестный смотрел на Стива с крыши. Нестерпимо захотелось поохотиться на наблюдателя. Наверное, Стив бы себе не отказал, но жизнь внесла коррективы. В Дерри прибыли международные инспектора – Т'Чалла из Африки, Тор Одинсон из Норвегии и Наташа Романова из России. Стив поехал в Дерри, повинуясь приказу Пирса и велению сердца. Встреча с инспекторами прошла прохладно. Т'Чалла молчал и вежливо улыбался, Тор не желал говорить о делах – свел беседу к шуткам и байкам о русалках, а Романова, согласившаяся выпить по бокалу пива в протестантском пабе, одарила неожиданным предупреждением: «Будь осторожен. Пирс не терпит правдолюбцев и лишних глаз. В Белфасте видели Ольстерского Солдата». Выяснить, кто такой этот Ольстерский Солдат, не удалось – Романова ответила на чей-то телефонный звонок и отбыла из паба, не попрощавшись.

Вечером, после длинного и нудного совещания, на котором определяли состав комиссии, Стив отправился на прогулку. Город, пропитанный давней кровью и ненавистью, скалящийся провалами выбитых окон, разгороженный заборами и калитками, закрывающимися в девять вечера. Брат-близнец родного Белфаста. О, да, Стив чувствовал себя как дома. Ноги шли, не подчиняясь разуму и осторожности. Капитан Белфаст приближался к «спальному» Дерри, к печально известному Богсайду, очагу революции сорокапятилетней давности. Для Стива это было как вчера, поэтому, ступив на территорию противника, он машинально удвоил бдительность. Не зря. Знакомый взгляд, прожигающий затылок и щекочущий спину, вернулся на длинной улице, между двухэтажных домиков. Стив попытался уйти от преследования и подловить противника: нырнул в переулок, пропетлял между домами, взобрался на крышу по ржавой пожарной лестнице и осмотрелся – тусклого освещения хватало с лихвой.

Тишина. Район погрузился в ночную дрему и только от католического паба доносились далекие голоса – судя по обрывкам разговора, клиент торговался со шлюхой. Писклявый, но, несомненно, мужской голос, озвучивающий расценки на оральный секс, отозвался легкой дрожью возбуждения. Святой Стивен, Капитан Белфаст, прекрасно знал свои предпочтения. И никогда их не удовлетворял – с кем-то. Только в одиночестве, под теплым душем или в тишине спальни, пряча руку под одеялом или простыней от собственных глаз. Никогда – потому что Капитан не может дать врагу повод для шантажа. Скольких уже поймали на грешках, заставили сливать информацию? Скольких поймают и заставят?

«Времена изменились, – вкрадчиво шепнул внутренний голос. – Сексом с мужчиной никого не удивишь».

Поспорить с собой Стив не успел. Силуэт мелькнул на четвертой крыше, неподалеку от паба, и дрожь возбуждения превратилась в охотничий азарт. Он перепрыгнул на соседний дом, вызвав бурю проклятий с балкона, спустился вниз, прочесал палисадники, перемахнул через забор и вышел к пабу – на освещенный вывеской пятачок асфальта. Из проулка тянуло мочой и блевотиной, троица шлюх – две потасканные женщины и мужчина – добавляли в атмосферу густой выхлоп пива. Стив осмотрел поставщика минетов и поморщился. Совать член в рот этому тщедушному существу он не согласился бы даже под угрозой расстрела. Да и не встанет.

Он шагнул в сторону и натолкнулся на человека, скрытого тенью. Удивление – «как не заметил? как не услышал?» – смыл низкий густой голос:

– Ищешь развлечений, красавчик?

Стив прищурился, обшарил взглядом силуэт и залип на обрубке, едва прикрытом коротким рукавом. Несмотря на осеннюю прохладу, вольный труженик секс-индустрии ожидал клиентов без ветровки или толстовки. Тонкая темная ткань футболки обтягивала мощные плечи, подчеркивала развитые грудные мышцы, демонстрировала миру отсутствие левой руки.

– Говорят, что в Штатах и на континенте ампутантам платят больше, – хастлер заметил застывший взгляд Стива и чуть заметно усмехнулся. – У нас, в глубинке, этим никого не удивишь.

– Подорвался? – внезапно онемевший язык едва ворочался.

– Неудачно спрыгнул с поезда, – на этот раз хастлер расщедрился на улыбку.

– Сколько ты берешь за ночь? – неожиданно для себя спросил Стив. Надо же! Только что слова вымолвить не мог, а тут, вдруг...

– Недорого, – новая улыбка согрела. – К тебе или ко мне? Ты останешься доволен, красавчик, обещаю.

– К тебе, – быстро проговорил Стив.

Он понимал, что возвращение в отель с хастлером не укроется от международных инспекторов. Т'Чалла наверняка изобразит вежливое недоумение, Тор расскажет какую-нибудь скандинавскую байку о божественном пантеоне, предававшемся разнообразным грехам, а Романова... Реакцию Романовой Стив не додумал. Хастлер коснулся его ладони, предложил:

– Пойдем?

Они нырнули в лабиринт проулков и палисадников. Стив шел вслед за хастлером, удерживаемый кончиками пальцев, шел бездумно, как баран на бойню, впитывая каждое движение тела, чувствуя едва уловимый, но ужасно притягательный запах. Возбуждение усиливалось, мешало идти. Стив шевельнул пальцами, усиливая сцепку, вынудил хастлера остановиться, прошептал:

– Как тебя зовут?

– Джеймс, – после короткой заминки ответил тот.

Движение губ отдалось сладкой и болезненной судорогой в поджавшихся яйцах. Стив притянул Джеймса к себе и попытался поцеловать – неуверенно, ожидая окрика или толчка в грудь. Тот ненадолго замер, словно кролик, попавший в свет фар, шевельнулся, задевая Стива носом, и ответил на поцелуй. Совершенно точно ответил – Стив когда-то целовался с Пегги, и знал, как чувствуется во рту чужой язык. Руки обшарили тело Джеймса, знакомясь с твердыми мышцами, лесенкой ребер и крепкой задницей. Ответное движение заставило Стива прервать поцелуй и застонать: ладонь Джеймса вклинилась между их телами, огладила напряженный член, прижатый жесткой тканью.

– Ого, – выдохнул Джеймс. – Тебе помочь прямо сейчас?

– Да, – сдавленно прошипел Стив – возбуждение стало невыносимым и лихорадочным, как будто тело решило разом восполнить недостаток оргазмов, пропущенных на морском дне.

Джеймс помог ему спрятаться в густой тени и прислониться к стене. Одной руки с лихвой хватало, чтобы Стив чувствовал уверенную поддержку. Застежка и молния сдались не сразу, но Джеймс справился, позволил члену распрямиться, чуточку озябнуть от осеннего воздуха. И тут же согрел, укрывая головку ладонью, заставив Стива провалиться в головокружение от пятен перед глазами.

– Природа не поскупилась, мой капитан.

– Ты меня знаешь? – пробормотал Стив.

– Когда-то стоял возле паба, украшенного твоим портретом, – фыркнул Джеймс. – Потом меня прогнали конкуренты.

Укол беспокойства растворился в наплыве похоти. Запах Джеймса действовал на Стива, как афродизиак. После сыворотки и изменения организма большинство людей стали пахнуть неприятно: слабостью, затхлостью, болезнями. Человека, излучающего свежесть и силу, Стив встретил впервые, и сейчас терся носом о шею Джеймса, ерошил волосы, наслаждаясь приятным ароматом. Надо же... кто бы мог подумать, что силой будет пахнуть от калеки?

Джеймс шевельнул ладонью, и Стив растерял все мысли. Желание захлестывало, требовало немедленного удовлетворения, и его можно было получить только от чужой руки – Стив откуда-то знал, что не сумеет погасить пожар собственными прикосновениями. Джеймс не подвел. Заставил его упереться лопатками в стену, поставил ногу на цоколь дома, подпирая задницу Стива коленом, и начал дрочить член отрывисто и жестко, может быть, чересчур жестко для обычного человека, но суперсолдату – в самый раз. Цветные пятна, снова поплывшие перед глазами, собрались в плотный ком и взорвались под веками. Стив взвыл, изливаясь в ладонь Джеймса. На втором этаже распахнулось окно, и скрипучий старческий голос поинтересовался:

– Да когда вы уже натрахаетесь, ироды?

– Не ругайтесь, мамаша, мы сейчас уходим, – хладнокровно ответил Джеймс и шепотом спросил. – Есть платок? Вытри мне руку.

Стив, едва ощущавший тело после ошеломительного оргазма, на автомате полез в карман, достал тканевый носовой платок – огромный, клетчатый, отутюженный – и медленно промокнул ладонь Джеймса. Запахи перемешались, и теперь ему хотелось втереть свое семя в чужую кожу, покрыть, перебить, утверждая главенство.

– Пойдем, – Джеймс заставил его отлепиться от стены. – Пока старая карга нас помоями не окатила.

До жилища, одновременно служившего рабочим местом, они добирались минут пятнадцать. Джеймс жил в полуразрушенном доме – дальнюю угловую квартиру повредил взрыв. Несмотря на разрушения, приземистое трехэтажное строение не пустовало: сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи и ставни просвечивали огоньки светильников и ночников. Стив переступил порог, принюхался и разочарованно вздохнул. Он ожидал, что квартира будет пропитана запахом Джеймса, но вместо свежести его встретила затхлость и сырость.

В спальне было чисто. Узкую койку покрывало солдатское одеяло, на скособоченной тумбочке, угрожающе кренясь, стояла настольная лампа. Неяркий свет позволил рассмотреть Джеймса чуть получше. Глаза! Голубые, как весеннее небо, чистые, ясные... под таким взглядом можно стать облачком и уплыть за горизонт, позабыв о невзгодах и заботах. Джеймс переступил с ноги на ногу. Прищепка, удерживавшая рукав футболки, упала на пол. Стив подошел вплотную, сдерживая жадную дрожь, помог Джеймсу раздеться и сразу же приник губами к обрубку. Он никогда не замечал за собой брезгливости к калекам, хотя знал, что многие не могут испытывать возбуждение, видя изуродованное тело. Но не подозревал в себе тяги... нет, наверное, это тяга именно к Джеймсу – Стиву хотелось вылизывать это плечо, недоуменно трогать языком окольцовывающий обрубок металл. Джеймс ответил на незаданный вопрос:

– Это под протез. Недавно поставили, но он барахлил, пришлось вернуть в мастерскую.

– Мм-м... – кивнул Стив, поднялся к шее, ненадолго залип на крупном темном соске, снова вернулся к плечу, и начал осторожно подталкивать Джеймса к кровати.

В какой-то момент Джеймс ощетинился, встал, как скала. Стиву показалось, что его сейчас вышвырнут из комнаты со словами; «Пошел вон, извращенец, неизвестно, что от тебя ждать». Обошлось – окаменевшее тело расслабилось, Джеймс смял безупречно ровное одеяло, а Стив распластался, изображая каракатицу, и алчно целовал плечи, соски, живот. Он попытался расстегнуть ширинку Джеймса – сначала украдкой, потом открыто – но руки не слушались, приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не вырвать металлическую пуговицу с мясом. Джеймс хохотнул, сжалился, высвободил пуговицу из петли, вжикнул молнией, и Стив немедленно проник в святая святых. Его неприятно поразил тот факт, что у Джеймса не стояло. Ведь он, Стив, вроде бы, ничего так, приятный на вид и на ощупь. Не хотелось признавать поражение, становиться в ряд безликих клиентов. Стив стащил джинсы Джеймса до середины бедер, полюбовался на крупный темноватый член, подбодрил его прикосновением и решительно спросил:

– Где резинка? Я хочу взять его в рот.

Джеймс замер, как будто Стив потребовал у него килограмм квашеной капусты и пучок укропа. Неуверенно потянулся к тумбочке, пробормотал:

– Я недавно переехал.

– Сходить в аптеку?

– Тебя там никто не обслужит, да еще и пристрелят по дороге, – Джеймс выдвинул ящик, зашуршал содержимым.

Стив немедленно сунулся посмотреть и тут же дипломатично отвел глаза в сторону: граната, пустой магазин на тридцать патронов... Похоже, что основным занятием Джеймса была совсем не проституция. Капитан Белфаст должен был от этого опечалиться и вспомнить о служебных обязанностях, а Стив малодушно обрадовался. Может быть, ему удастся уговорить Джеймса не выходить на панель? Тогда не придется делить его с другими мужчинами. Мысли понеслись вскачь: снять квартиру в Белфасте, попробовать пробить Джеймсу пенсию через благотворительный фонд...

– Нашел! – объявил Джеймс и вытащил из ящика покрытую пылью коробку презервативов.

Стив ухватил добычу, стараясь не смотреть на срок годности. Он кое-как раскатал резинку по члену Джеймса, проявлявшему признаки заинтересованности, зажмурился и взял в рот. Взял и замер – ни сыворотка, ни служба в Королевской полиции, ни боевой опыт не подсказывали, что делать дальше. Джеймс тоже не помогал – шумно выдохнул и откинулся на тощую подушку. Пришлось импровизировать. Стив потыкал в головку языком, покатал невкусную резинку во рту и неожиданно получил отклик. Член шевельнулся и уткнулся ему в нёбо. Стив осторожно сглотнул, и это действие вырвало у Джеймса протяжный стон.

Несколько дней назад Стив, тыкавший в случайные ссылки в Интернете, попал на сайт, где были выложены видео и фотографии мужчин, занимающихся сексом. Смотреть видео Стив, конечно же, не стал, но успел оценить фотографии и несколько гифок прежде чем попал курсором в крестик в правом краю экрана. Сейчас эта случайность здорово помогла – Стив стянул с Джеймса джинсы и опасливо просунул ладонь между ягодицами, одновременно сглатывая и работая языком. Джеймс замычал и брыкнул ногой, помогая снять штанину. Это дало простор для действий: Стив смог подобраться к интересующему его месту и тронуть пальцем сухой вход. В трудные минуты сообразительность Капитана Белфаст чрезвычайно обострялась – видимо, помогала сыворотка. Помогла и на этот раз. Стив распечатал еще один презерватив, натянул себе на пальцы и попытался проникнуть в тело Джеймса по силиконовой смазке. Сначала дело продвигалось туго, потом, после шепота Стива: «Вольно, солдат» и ответного смешка: «Разрешите исполнять, сэр?» пошло чуть полегче. Джеймс расслабился и принимал пальцы с видимым и ощущаемым удовольствием – член стоял крепко и беспощадно таранил Стиву глотку.

Запах силикона исчез, Стив вновь, обостренно почувствовал аромат Джеймса: горько-терпкий, раздувающий пожар возбуждения.

– Можно? – он не знал, чего ожидать в ответ – интуиция подсказывала, что Джеймса, пообещавшего ему тридцать три удовольствия за деньги, лучше уговорить и заласкать. Иначе вместо удовольствий получишь гранату.

– Можно, – голубые глаза потемнели до свинцовой серости, лицо Джеймса приобрело хищную жесткость.

Стив вскрыл третий презерватив, с трудом раскатал по своему члену – размер резинки подкачал – и приступил к штурму твердыни. Он пробивался к цели, всхлипывая от незнакомых ощущений, шепча: «Так правильно? Командуй, солдат» и получая в ответ стоны и движения бедер, подтверждающие – «да, правильно». Когда член вошел полностью, Джеймс зажмурился. Стив замер, ожидая очередного разрешения, столкнулся с шалым взглядом и получил приказ: «Шевелись, капитан». Капитан Белфаст повиновался и рухнул в бездну, дурманящую запахами и стонами, слепящую фейерверками, обжигающую тело и лишающую разума. Он не контролировал себя – где-то на краю сознания выл сигнал опасности «сдерживай силу, ты навредишь обычному человеку». Замедлиться не получалось, но – какое счастье! – Джеймс выдерживал его напор, выгибался, подбадривал одобрительными просьбами. Стив кончил, удерживая бьющееся счастье в руках, пятная бедра синяками и дурея от запаха выплеснувшегося на живот семени Джеймса. Он едва не рухнул – Джеймс удержал его ладонью, помогая опереться на локти – и, не отдышавшись, закрепил удовольствие поцелуем. Не произнося вслух, но думая: «Солдат, ты мой».

Через некоторое время Джеймс завозился, вынул из-под бока обслюнявленный Стивом презерватив и лениво бросил на пол. Высвободился, сообщил:

– Я в душ. Вдвоем не поместимся. Пойдешь следующим.

Стив кивнул, растянулся на койке, прислушиваясь к шуму воды. Затем, движимый приступом хозяйственности, свесился, чтобы подобрать и куда-нибудь переложить валяющийся на полу презерватив, да и свой использованный в мусор пристроить – не в руке же держать. При перемещении обнаружилась расстегнутая сумка, плохо спрятанная под кроватью. Стив пошел на поводу у любопытства, заглянул внутрь и обнаружил пистолет-пулемет HK MP5, уложенный на аккуратно свернутый кевларовый бронежилет. За этим его и застукал Джеймс, неслышно вышедший из душа – вода продолжала литься, усыпив капитанскую бдительность.

В комнате повисло неловкое молчание. Стив пятой точкой почувствовал, что при попытке прочесть мораль или заговорить о законности, Джеймс застрелит его из этого пистолета-пулемета, и то, что Стив сейчас ближе к сумке, ни капли ему не поможет. Убить, конечно, не убьет, но добрые отношения будут непоправимо утрачены. Стив откашлялся и сказал:

– У него отдача очень резкая. И перезаряжать долго и неудобно.

– А еще патроны хрен подберешь, – довольно мирно ответил Джеймс. – И дорогой. Мне больше советский ППС-43 нравится.

– Да это же, считай, антиквариат, разве их продают еще?

– Не такой уж и антиквариат. Оружие времен Второй Мировой войны – надежное. И дешевое. HK MP5 ему в точности и кучности уступает, а стоит в семь раз дороже.

– Но купить-то сложно! – заупрямился Стив.

– Только через знакомых, – согласился Джеймс. – Иди в душ, а то там вода зря льется. Я пока тут приберу.

Стив расстался с презервативом и отправился купаться. К его приходу в комнате воцарился относительный порядок: Джеймс куда-то убрал сумку – скорее всего, задвинул поглубже под кровать, подложил кусочек картона под настольную лампу, выравнивая и предупреждая падение, и убрал одеяло в ноги, чтобы можно было улечься на простыню.

– Есть хочешь? – спросил он. – У меня только пакет молока и батон, зато это легко делится пополам.

– Я могу сходить и поискать какой-нибудь паб, – предложил Стив.

– Та же история, что с аптекой. Тебя узнают, ничего не продадут, а потом выстрелят в спину. Чтобы ты не думал, что полиции позволено безнаказанно расхаживать по Богсайду по ночам.

Стив вздохнул и согласился на молоко и батон. На крохотной кухне он решился задать вопрос:

– Ты католик?

Джеймс дернул плечом, ответил:

– Не помню. После падения с поезда у меня случилась амнезия.

– Ты член ИРА?

– Я свой собственный член, – усмехнулся Джеймс и щелкнул Стива по носу. – Не лезь в дебри. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

Стив понял, что о квартире, пенсии и благотворительном фонде заговаривать рано, и доел батон. Джеймс провел пальцем по его подбородку, убирая налипшие крошки, чуть нахмурился, проговорил:

– От тебя хорошо пахнет. Большинство людей...

– Воняют! – Стив обрадовался, встретив понимающего собеседника. – Иногда трудно находиться в толпе. Я знаю, что люди не виноваты, понимаю, что это началось после сыворотки – раньше, когда я был простым человеком, я чувствовал запахи по-другому.

– Весенними цветами и жасмином, – сказал Джеймс, наклонившись к его шее и втягивая воздух. – Жасмином – совсем немножко. Мне нравится.

– А ты – свежескошенной травой. И еловыми почками. Твой запах меняется. Когда ты... – Стив замялся, но продолжил. – Когда ты кончил, меня накрыло разогретой на солнце древесной смолой, свежестью теплых опилок... в детстве мы бегали на склад, где распиливали бревна. Я боялся, но неотрывно смотрел на диски. Металл побеждал дерево – неотвратимо, неумолимо...

– Ты романтик, – улыбнулся Джеймс.

Стив осекся. Навалилась реальность – он вспомнил, что встретился с Джеймсом под пабом, и пошел к нему домой, чтобы вместе провести ночь. За деньги. А теперь сидит за кухонным столом, распинается об опилках, и старательно не думает о спрятанном в комнате оружии.

– Да, – сухо признал он. – Мне многие об этом говорят. Кстати. Я обещал заплатить. Сколько ты берешь за ночь? Я сразу отдам деньги. И... если я мешаю, я могу уйти. Это не повлияет на оплату.

– Не мешаешь, – отмахнулся Джеймс.

– Сколько я должен?

– Мм-м... – незамысловатый вопрос вызвал уже знакомую морщинку между бровей. – Наверное... сто фунтов?

– А не мало? – удивился Стив. – Я в отеле видел буклет, там написано – пятьдесят фунтов в час.

– В отеле? – переспросил Джеймс. – Это эскорт. Они дорого берут. У паба должно быть дешевле.

– Все-таки, сто очень мало. Я заплачу двести.

– Заплати. Положи на тумбочку, я потом заберу.

Стив разыскал свой бумажник, порадовался тому, что консервативные привычки побуждают его носить с собой наличные деньги, и запихнул под настольную лампу пять пятидесятифунтовых купюр. Немного больше, чем договаривались. Доплата за молоко и батон. Теперь лампа кренилась в другую сторону. Стив услышал, как подошел Джеймс – на этот раз он не скрывался – и снова спросил:

– Мне уйти?

– Куда ты пойдешь? Ты не знаешь новых закоулков, а все официальные калитки и проходы из Богсайда в Лондондерри закрыты до утра. Забор, конечно, можно перелезть, но это повышает шанс поймать пулю. Давай снимем матрас и попытаемся лечь на полу. Эта кровать слишком узкая.

– Я все сделаю! – Стив поднялся на ноги, отчаянно краснея – Джеймс, наклонившийся к кровати, шевельнул изувеченным плечом. Словно пытался поднять матрас отсутствующей рукой. Это движение – бесполезное, незавершенное – вернуло возбуждение.

Спальное место обустраивали долго. Стив не удержался, повалил Джеймса на матрас, заново исследовал оковку обрубка руки, и заработал щелчок по носу.

– Тебе неприятно?

– Мне щекотно, – усмехнулся Джеймс. – Как будто хомяка в постель запустили, который под боком шмыгает и вот-вот провода погрызет.

– Я больше не буду, – краснея, пообещал Стив. И соврал.

Они кое-как расположились на импровизированном ложе, перестав толкаться локтями, зато обнаружив неприятную жесткость пола. Стиву, конечно, хотелось еще секса – такого, как на фотографиях и гифках по ссылке – но Джеймс был явно не расположен к продолжению, даже презервативы затолкал под кровать, поближе к сумке. Нельзя сказать, что Стива это совсем разочаровало: пиршество прикосновений, объятий и поцелуев с лихвой возместило воображаемые убытки. Джеймс уложил его на бок, устроился лицом к лицу, долго исследовал тело единственной рукой, возбудил, довел до оргазма и сосредоточился на исследовании задницы. Стив не сопротивлялся, позволял вертеть себя как куклу, прижимал колени к подбородку, переворачивался, становился на четвереньки, вздрагивал от жаркого дыхания на ягодицах. Он мысленно взвесил «за» и «против», решил, что сдаст крепость при первом натиске, но затаенное желание не воплотилось. Джеймс ограничился длинными сладкими ласками, влажными прикосновениями языка и знакомой жесткой дрочкой, быстро заставляющей Стива расстаться с накопленной спермой.

Как-то незаметно наступило утро. Джеймс не предлагал остаться, да и Стива ждали дела – сегодня должно было состояться голосование за окончательный состав комиссии. Перед уходом он спросил:

– Увидимся вечером?

Джеймс кивнул, уточнил:

– Приходи прямо сюда.

Стив порадовался тому, что Джеймс не пойдет к пабу для поиска клиентов, отогнал воспоминание о HK MP5 и гранате в тумбочке, получил жаркий прощальный поцелуй и отбыл в отель, надеясь успеть к завтраку – после ночи любви ужасно хотелось жрать. В отеле его постигло жестокое разочарование. Во-первых, Тор единолично практически опустошил «шведский стол». Во-вторых, в Дерри зачем-то притащился Пирс, кидавший на Стива загадочные взгляды. С завтраком дело кое-как устроилось: добрая женщина Романова отдала Стиву свою тарелку с тарталетками, а потом сходила на кухню и добыла полуторную порцию вчерашнего рагу. Стив наелся и сразу захотел спать, чем и занялся в конференц-зале, попросив Романову толкнуть его в бок, когда настанет время голосовать.

Он дремал, краем уха прислушиваясь к выступлениям. Пирс требовал отвода кандидатуры Тора Одинсона. Услышав аргументы, Стив почти проснулся. Оказывается, брат Тора возглавлял новейшую группировку, Подлинную Ирландскую республиканскую армию, сформированную после раскола во Временной ИРА. Глава организации, Локи Лафейсон, был заочно приговорен к двадцати годам тюремного заключения и внесен в список самых разыскиваемых террористов. Пирс долго и с жаром описывал преступления ПИРА, напирал на то, что группировка не признает Соглашения Страстной Пятницы и, фактически, обвинял Тора если не в содействии террористам, то в явном попустительстве.

Когда Пирс выдохся, Тор оторвался от смартфона, прекращая переписку, и равнодушно пробасил:

– Локи – мой сводный брат. Отец давно отлучил его от семьи и лишил наследства. Если моя кандидатура вызывает сомнения, жалуйтесь в ООН.

После этого случился перерыв на обед. На этот раз Стиву повезло – Романова отдала ему свою порцию картошки и бифштекс. Сытная пища способствовала глубокому сну, продлившемуся до самого голосования. Выезд к бункерам наметили на завтра, присутствующие начали покидать конференц-зал. Ускользнуть незаметно не удалось. Стива подозвал Пирс, долго расспрашивал, пришлись ли ему по душе изменения в Дерри, встречался ли с кем-нибудь, и не замечает ли он чего-то подозрительного в поведении Одинсона. Стив отвечал уклончиво, про ночь с Джеймсом умолчал, а Одинсон у него действительно не вызывал никаких подозрений. Конечно, был конкурентом за обеденным столом, но это же не преступление.

Он с трудом дождался сумерек, и двинулся в Богсайд через супермаркет. Террорист Джеймс или проститутка – неважно. Человеку надо хорошо питаться.

Незапертая квартира встретила Стива едва уловимым запахом Джеймса, почти не перебивавшим затхлость. Пакеты с едой заняли место на кухонном столе. Стив осмотрелся, не заметил никаких изменений по сравнению с ранним утром и решил проверить, на месте ли сумка с бронежилетом и оружием. Если на месте – Джеймс вернется. Если нет – надо начинать беспокоиться. Шорох за спиной раздался, когда Стив нагнулся и сунул нос под кровать. Выпрямиться или взглянуть, что творится за спиной, он не успел. Крепкий удар по затылку вывел Капитана Белфаст из строя. Он лишился чувств, мимолетно подумав, что его вторая смерть понравится многим. ИРА – или ПИРА – заработает себе сотню очков к репутации, а Пирс получит право на исключительные меры.

...Сознание возвращалось медленно. Стив лежал на чем-то очень жестком, в крайне неудобной, даже неприличной позе, и, вдобавок ко всему, был голым. Руки, пропущенные под коленями, кто-то сковал магнитными наручниками, а наручники прикрепил к железной балке над головой. Судя по интерьеру – обрезкам швеллеров, обломкам какого-то оборудования и ржавой железной лестнице на горизонте, похититель перевез Стива на заброшенный завод. Попытка шевельнуться, потянуть наручники, привела к сомнительному результату: левое бедро свело судорогой, а правое колено ударило Стива по скуле. В обозримом пространстве, очерченном ромбом из предплечий и бедер, не происходило ничего интересного. Лучше всего был виден свой собственный член – вялый, удрученно лежавший на яйцах. Стив повернул голову направо. Стена. Налево...

Джеймс будто соткался из тени. Фигура, сидевшая на корточках, обрела четкость. Лицо приблизилось. Нос проехался по плечу, по шее. Джеймс шумно втянул воздух, щекоча Стиву ухо, и сообщил:

– Я проговорил тучу денег и выкинул десяток одноразовых телефонов, вымотал нервы информаторам в России и Франции, и получил ответ. Жасмин, сено, опилки... Это сыворотка, мой капитан. Мы чувствуем ее запах, он усиливается при физических нагрузках и оргазме. И – об этом стыдливо умалчивается во всех докладах – обостряет влечение и вызывает беспочвенное доверие. Это стало самым главным доводом в пользу закрытия суперсолдатских программ по всему миру. На кой чёрт тратить бешеные деньги, если бойцы, встретившись, начнут принюхиваться друг к другу и заигрывать, вместо того, чтобы выполнять приказ?

– Ты тоже?.. – спросил Стив, позабыв о плачевном положении.

– Я не помню. Судя по всему – да.

Раздался странный шорох. Стив, чувствовавший в запахе Джеймса металлическую нотку, отклонил голову, чтобы получить нормальный обзор. Рука! У Джеймса была рука! Железная, шевелящаяся странными чешуйками, сжимающая пальцы в кулак.

Джеймс резко поднялся на ноги, обошел Стива кругом, возник в ромбе обзора.

– Рука, – Стив смотрел на изменившийся силуэт, как завороженный.

– Пирс приехал с техниками, привез протез.

Джеймс повернулся и Стив разглядел рисунок на блестящем металле. Яркое алое пятно. Красная рука Ольстера. Геральдический символ, ставший эмблемой лоялистских боевиков, объявленных вне закона.

– Я думал, ты боевик ИРА, – рассматривая красную ладонь, поднятую в преграждающем жесте, проговорил Стив.

– Когда-то был, но я этого не помню, – после короткого молчания ответил Джеймс. – Меня разбудили, дали протез, сказали, кого надо убивать. Прошел не один год, прежде чем я разобрался в себе и отыскал следы прошлого.

Шаг – фигура приблизилась. Стив потерял из виду лицо Джеймса – его скрыли балка и наручники – зато прекрасно разглядел ладонь протеза. Почувствовал тяжесть и прохладу металла на своем животе. Пластины-чешуйки на предплечье заворошились, Стив вспомнил крутящиеся диски пил, жадно и неумолимо вгрызающиеся в дерево. Запах разогретой солнцем смолы усилился. И – постыдно, неотвратимо – накатило возбуждение.

– Вообще-то это всё Пирс придумал, – наябедничал Джеймс, легко и осторожно поглаживая живот Стива протезом. – Ты, говорит, изобрази шлюху, замани его на квартиру. Свяжи, выёби хорошенько... Наверное, он что-то знает про запах. Решил, что я на тебя накинусь, потеряю контроль и убью после секса. А мне не захотелось. Мне не хочется тебя убивать, капитан. Такая вот закавыка...

Движения обрели наглость. Джеймс дразнил Стива прикосновениями металла к члену, оглаживал яйца, ласкал промежность, скользил пальцем между разведенных ягодиц, не пытаясь надавить и проникнуть в тело.

– Давай уже, а? – попросил Стив, закрывая глаза. – Сделай что-нибудь, раз убивать не хочется.

Джеймс хмыкнул, ухватил Стива за бедра – двумя руками – притиснулся ширинкой к ягодицам и промежности, ритмично задвигался. Захотелось взвыть от разочарования – приятно, но не то! Член Стива прижимался к животу, изнывал от отсутствия прикосновений. Голую задницу обжигало жесткой тканью, без намека на проникновение. Стив дернулся изо всей силы, до хруста растянул запястье, пытаясь оторвать наручники от балки, потребовал:

– Делай, солдат! Трахай, прекрати дразниться.

– Я не буду тебя трахать, – Джеймс откровенно смеялся. – Ты же девственник, мой капитан, так ведь? Тут нет ни роз, ни шампанского, ни шелковых простыней. Я не могу осквернить символ Белфаста на бывшем рыбоконсервном заводе, в куче штукатурки.

– Тогда дрочи!

Джеймс расхохотался, положил металлическую ладонь Стиву на член, шевельнул пластинами и начал осторожно гонять кожицу, массируя головку. Жесткая ткань продолжала натирать ягодицы, Стив пару раз подался вперед и кончил с откровенным стоном облегчения, заляпав протез спермой. Джеймс отстранился. Вынул из кармана телефон, набрал номер. Быстро и четко проговорил:

– Служба спасения? Взрыв на бывшем рыбоконсервном заводе. Взрыв, пожар, возможно, имеются жертвы.

– Какой взрыв? – еле ворочая языком после ошеломительного оргазма, спросил Стив. – Нет взрыва.

– Будет, – пообещал Джеймс и куда-то пошел.

– Подожди! Эй, подожди! – заволновался Стив. – Джеймс! Сними с меня наручники!

Шаги удалялись – топ-топ, скрип-скрип. Взрыв показался Стиву продолжением оргазма. Цветные пятна, все еще плывшие перед глазами, выжгло ослепительной белой вспышкой. Наручники оторвались от балки, ломая запястья. Стива подбросило в воздух, и он полетел в неведомую даль спиной вперед, сшибая попадающиеся на пути перегородки.

...На этот раз он очнулся в огромной куче мусора, заваленный обломками кирпичей, штукатурки и кусками арматуры. Нос забивал тошнотворный запах гари – развалины завода полыхали на славу. Пожарные разматывали шланги, спасатели бродили по нетронутой огнем территории. Слева мелькнул изящный силуэт. Знакомый голос позвал:

– Стив! Стив, откликнись! Капитан, ты здесь?

Он еле-еле прохрипел:

– Да.

Этого оказалось достаточно. Романова и откуда-то взявшийся Тор кинулись к Стиву с двух сторон, вытащили из-под обломков, отряхнули, напоили водой, закутали в одеяло, выданное спасателями.

Стив молчал, не зная, какую часть своих приключений можно озвучить вслух. Романова и Одинсон почему-то ничего не спрашивали. Треск пожара, голоса и шипение воды перекрыл звук телефонного звонка. Романова взяла трубку, послушала далекое бурчание и сказала:

– Жив, жив. Рядом со мной сидит.

Ворчание стало угрожающим.

– А ты меня не учи, где, как и при ком мне разговаривать, – хладнокровно ответила Романова. – И не смей мне хамить, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Начнешь хамить – всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь стрелять из того говна, которое на заводах Тони Старка клепают. Раз у тебя глушитель расплавится, два ствол заклинит, ты к кому побежишь? Правильно, к Наташеньке. А Наташенька скажет: хрен тебе Баки, а не ППС, два хрена, а не АКМ.

Стив слушал изменившееся ворчание, смотрел на Романову широко открытыми глазами.

– Да, хорошо полыхает, – повернувшись к горящему заводу, кивнула она. – Вполне может быть так, что в эпицентре останки превратятся в пепел, который невозможно идентифицировать. Удачи, Джеймс. Звони, если что.

В отель вернулись на машине, которую Тор взял в прокате. Вошли с черного хода. Стива в одеяле никто не увидел, глупых вопросов не задавал. Его не спрашивали – и он не спрашивал. По взгляду Романовой было видно: начнешь давить – сначала получишь в ответ шутку, потом угрозу. Стив ограничился благодарностью. Порадовался тому, что не попался на глаза Пирсу, и даже телефонного звонка от него не получил. Хорошенько искупался, избавляясь от въевшейся в кожу гари и пыли. Открыл ноутбук и вбил поисковый запрос.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Внизу страницы отобразился список похожих запросов.

ольстерский солдат  
баки барнс  
кровавая рука ольстера  
палач лоялистов  
подрыв поезда данмерри  
кто убил говарда старка

Стив потер глаза – пересохли, слишком много пыли, саднит – и приступил к изучению статей. Для начала – в Википедии.

Джеймс ему не врал. Недоговаривал правду, но за это Стив даже обидеться не смог. Понимал, что если бы Джеймс сразу рассказал, он бы не поверил. Официальная биография Джеймса «Баки» Барнса, (также известного как Ольстерский Солдат) доносила до читателя сухие факты. Джеймс, католик, француз ирландского происхождения, принимал участие в программе «Французский суперсолдат», прошел первый этап вакцинации в секретной лаборатории в Аззано, был отсеян по состоянию здоровья и отправлен в отставку с крошечной пенсией и пошатнувшимся здоровьем. После отставки Джеймс переехал в Северную Ирландию, Белфаст, где вступил в ряды ИРА, и занялся изготовлением самодельных бомб. После периода реабилитации и частичного восстановления здоровья пополнил ряды боевиков. Джеймс осуществил подрыв пассажирского поезда на железной дороге Белфаст – Дерри. Самодельное взрывное устройство сработало преждевременно, в тот момент, когда Джеймс пытался заложить вторую бомбу. Поезд сошел с рельсов, пятеро пассажиров погибли. Сам Джеймс и четверо пострадавших были направлены в больницу в критическом состоянии.

Стив перевел взгляд на даты, перечитал и присвистнул. Взрыв произошел в одна тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом году. После этого Джеймс, находившийся в глубокой коме, исчез с радаров на двадцать пять лет. Где его прятали? Кто сумел вернуть к жизни бесчувственное тело, кто снабдил его протезом? Судя по тому, что Джеймс резко сменил политическую ориентацию, и начал убивать католиков и членов ИРА под знаком лоялистов, к этому приложил руку кто-то из высокопоставленных ольстерских чинов. И, если вспомнить последний разговор на заводе, это был никто иной, как Пирс.

«Получается, что наш главный констебль активно потворствует протестантам-террористам. Возможно, возглавляет запрещенную военизированную организацию. Удобно. Расчетливо. Убивать и не расследовать убийства».

Стив перечитал еще десяток статей, знакомство с обстоятельствами убийства Старка отложил на потом – знал покойного лично, не хотел примешивать чувства к потоку обрабатываемой информации. Убедившись, что в каждой следующей статье повторяются куски знакомых текстов, он отодвинул ноутбук, заложил руки за голову и задумался.

Сыворотка не позволяла ему преследовать Джеймса с целью совершения правосудия. Мысли сразу скатывались в такую похабщину, что румянец окрашивал щеки. Более-менее реальной мишенью был Пирс. С наскока такую глыбу не сдвинешь, придется следить, добывать доказательства, прятать свидетелей, которые дадут показания. Получится ли? Не попробуешь – не узнаешь.

Ноздри пощекотал призрачный запах опилок. Стив посмотрел на часы – уже утро – и набрал номер Романовой. Та откликнулась сразу, как будто не спала.

– Подскажи, пожалуйста, где искать Джеймса, – без лишних реверансов попросил Стив. – Для себя. Для личной встречи. Мне надо с ним поговорить.

– Понятия не имею, кто такой Джеймс, и уж тем более, не могу предположить, где его искать, – безмятежно отозвалась та. – Но я бы посоветовала тебе расширять кругозор, совершать туристические прогулки. Ты знаешь, что на острове Мэн по-прежнему проводятся мотоциклетные гонки? Настоятельно рекомендую посетить. И не только гонки. Там чудесные пейзажи и единственный в мире действующий конный трамвай. Это так умилительно! Обязательно покатайся на конке.

– Спасибо, – с чувством проговорил Стив.

– Не за что, – похоже, Романова улыбалась. – Кстати, ты знаешь удивительную новость? Пирса вызвали в Лондон. Обвиняют в потворстве запрещенным террористическим организациям. Протестантским. Назначено расследование. Говорят, сегодня выйдет приказ о его отстранении от дел.

– Не знал. Прекрасная новость.

– Так точно, капитан, – рассмеялась Романова и нажала на отбой.

**Эпилог**

Стив внимательно проследил, как отработавшего поездку коня угостили морковкой и повели в «депо». Новую лошадь подвели к другой стороне вагона, начали запрягать. Поездка стоила три фунта, но Стив сразу заплатил шесть – чтобы кататься на трамвае весь день. Он немного озяб: вагон был не отапливаемым и продуваемым ветром. Совет Романовой еще не приобрел бессмысленность – Стив надеялся и верил – но первые горячие надежды значительно остыли. Джеймс мог жить в Дугласе. Мог знать о приезде Стива, увидеть издалека и не подойти, чтобы не попасть под власть запаха. Мог не знать. Мог уехать с острова Мэн в какую-нибудь глушь вроде Инишмана или Клир-Айленда, чтобы легко отслеживать тех, кто приедет по его душу.

Конь мягко переступал копытами, ветер развевал длинную шерсть на бабках, ерошил расчесанную гриву и хвост. Кондуктор помахала Стиву, приглашая вернуться в вагон. Он сделал шаг и остановился, увидев двух новых пассажиров. Тор обнимал какого-то мужчину. Стив не мог увидеть лица незнакомца, и подозревал, что лучше и не видеть, иначе придется нарушать спокойствие улиц Дугласа и задерживать преступника, находящегося в розыске.

Рыжая куртка сминала темную, овчинные воротники соприкасались. Длинные темные пряди дразнились, цепляясь за светлые волосы.

Стив глубоко вздохнул.

– Не мешай им, капитан.

Голос заставил вздрогнуть – Джеймс, как всегда, подкрался неслышно, заговорил под ухом.

– Они редко видятся. Пойдем, погуляем. Если захочешь – прокатимся на следующем трамвае.

– Хочу. А еще я хочу покататься на паровозе, погладить бесхвостую кошку и посмотреть на овец с четырьмя рогами.

– Да ты жадина, капитан, – усмехнулся Джеймс, обнимая его за плечи и дразня запахом еловой камеди. – Паровоз в общем доступе, кошку... кошку я смогу тебе организовать вечером. Предупреждаю. У меня не появилось ни роз, ни шампанского, ни шелковых простыней. Только пиво и хлопок.

– Согласен, – ответил Стив. – Мне это подходит.


End file.
